An important feature of this invention is the elimination of register stops acting against the leading edge of documents to be copied. Prior art mechanisms employing such stops have the undesirable characteristic of possibly damaging the forward edge of lightweight originals as they strike the stops. Furthermore, such stops will be imaged unless means are provided to retract them during an exposure.
Otherwise, position sensors have been employed to bring sheets to a stop position, with varying degrees of success.